Photography Lovers
by Ferretess xxx
Summary: Trip suddenly finds himself at Hogwarts, where he meets fellow photography lover Colin Creevey. How does this kid not even know what a gym battle is? Note: not meant to be taken seriously.


**A/N: I've been looking for inspiration to write something about Trip and something for Harry Potter... and this is what I get. XD Just so you know, this is not meant to be taken seriously, so don't wonder how Trip got to Hogwarts. I don't know either.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these awesome fantasy worlds, Pokemon or Harry Potter, or the characters. All I own is the idea of Trip having no idea what Scotland is.**

* * *

Trip had been having a normal day so far. He had just beaten Ash in a battle again, this time using only two Pokemon, and now he was on his way to get his 8th gym badge. However, just when he had been about to enter the gym, he found himself instead staring at a huge castle that looked like it belonged in medieval legends.

Then he noticed he wasn't alone. There were hundreds of people around the grounds outside of the castle, all looking to be just a bit older than his ten years. They were all dressed in black robes... he must have been knocked unconscious and landed here.

Suddenly, Trip felt a force from behind. He turned around to see a kid had bumped into him. The kid was pretty short- shorter than him- and had very wide eyes. What Trip noticed, though, was the camera in his hands.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you. Say, I haven't seen you around! Why aren't you wearing a uniform?" the kid asked.

"Well... I... uh..."

"You look lost. Do you even go here?"

"No. Where is here?"

"Did you wake up from a coma with no memory or something? This is Hogwarts, of course." He had a blank look on his face. "You know... Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The headmaster is Albus Dumbledore, there's four houses, and it's a 7-year school. Did I cover the basics?"

"I think something's wrong here. I was just about to have a gym battle-"

"A gym battle? What's that? Is it something in the Muggle world? No, then I'd be familiar with it... what is it?"

"You don't know what a gym battle is? Oh, please. That's basic!"

"Nobody here uses the term 'gym battle'."

"This place must be in the boonies then..."

"Oi, it is not! It's in Scotland!"

"Scotland? That's so far out I haven't even heard of it!"

"Where are you from, Mars?"

"I'm from Unova. Nuvema Town, to be exact."

"Unova? That sounds like a charm."

Trip and the strange boy kept talking for a while, until eventually they figured out that neither of them had a clue about the other's world. With that, Trip took a picture of him.

"Ooh, you like photography too! I'm Colin Creevey, by the way, sorry to not introduce myself earlier!"

"I'm Trip, and I love photography. I take a picture of everything I want to commit to memory."

"I take pictures of magical stuff and Harry Potter! He's more magical than this whole castle!"

"That's nice..." Colin sounded a bit queer to him, but still, he liked photography.

"You should take pictures of magical stuff too! Since you're a Muggle and all. Wait, shouldn't you be thinking this is just a random shack in the forest or whatever?"

"What?"

"I could have sworn there were spells in place so Muggles couldn't see Hogwarts. Maybe you aren't a Muggle!"

"I still don't even know what a Muggle is."

"I still don't know what a gym battle is, so we're even."

Trip was about to say something in return, but then a third voice sounded. "Looks like Hermione's off to the library again. I'm hungry." It was the voice of Ron Weasley, and to Colin that meant just one thing.

"Merlin's beard," Trip tried to ignore the outrageous statement. "It's Harry Potter! Sorry, Trip, but I've got some photos to take!"

"No problem..." His words were left to the wind as Colin was gone in milliseconds.

He decided to take the weird boy's advice and take pictures of the castle. Five hours and ten memory cards later, he clicked the button again but didn't see the picture of the Whomping Willow he was trying to take. Instead, he saw the Opelucid City Pokemon Center.

_I'm back in the real world!_ He thought.

"Trip, you're awake!" Oh, who would it be but Ash Ketchum.

"What are you doing here?"

"I see you're back to your normal self!" Cilan added with a grin.

"Why are you guys surrounding me?" It was true, Iris and Bianca joined with Ash and Cilan to make a circle around him. Trip was slightly freaked out.

"Well, you were about to enter the gym when you just suddenly turned around and acted like you were at some place called Hogwarts. It was really weird so we brought you here!" Iris said.

"Were you possessed or something?" Bianca asked.

All of a sudden, Trip's recently caught Duosion came out of its Poke ball. It had a mischievous grin on its face, and everyone except Ash knew what had happened. Duosion had played a trick on Trip.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was... random. I gave Trip a Duosion because I wanted a Psychic type to be responsible for the whole sending Trip to another universe thing, but I'm pretty sure none of the main characters have a Psychic type. :P So, what do you think?**


End file.
